Mowgli (Aladdin)
SuperDisneyFan15 and SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *The Genie - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Abu - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Rajah - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Alchemist (LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego!) *Iago - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Gazeem the Thief - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Henchmen - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *The Magic Carpet - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Magic Lamp as itself *Peddler - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Fat Ugly Lady - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Old Man Jafar - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *2 Hungry Children - Cody & Penny (The Rescuers Movie Series) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dog Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Jewel (Rio) *Turtle Abu - Turtle Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Car Abu - Sally (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Little Boy Genie - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Man Genie - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *TV Host Harry Genie - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *TV Host June Genie - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Leopard Genie - Diego (Ice Age) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Harem Genie - Tria (The Land Before Time) *Teacher Genie - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Gigantic Genie - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cub Rajah - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Toy Abu - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, & Serena (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Shan Yu (Mulan) Scenes *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 2 - Mowgli on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 3 - Mowgli Fights with Dr. Facilier/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise) *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 4 - Shanti's Dream *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 5 - Pacha & Alchemist's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 6 - Trouble in the Market Place/Alchemist's Evil Plan *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 7 - Mowgli Arrested (Part 1) *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 8 - Mowgli Arrested (Part 2) *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 9 - Mowgli Escapes with the Toy Maker *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Barney/"Friend Like Me" *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 13 - Pacha Upbraids Alchemist *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 14 - Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 15 - Alchemist Makes him Move/"Prince Mowgli" *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 16 - Pacha Rides on Twilight Sparkle *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 17 - Mowgli Argues Barney/Mowgli Goes to See Shanti *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 18 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 19 - Mowgli Almost Spills the Beans/Mowgli & Shanti's Kiss *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 20 - Mowgli Gets Ambushed/Barney Saves Mowgli's Life *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 21 - Alchemist Gets Exposed *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 22 - Mowgli's Depression/Gurgi Steals the Magic Lamp *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 23 - Pacha's Announcement/Barney's New Master is Alchemist *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 24 - Alchemist's Dark Wishes/"Prince Mowgli (Reprise)" *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 26 - Alchemist Takes Over Arabian *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 27 - Mowgli Vs. Alchemist *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 28 - Happy Endings in Arabian *Mowgli (Aladdin) - Part 29 - End Credits Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic